


Bicker Bicker, Kiss Kiss

by Sugercube75



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Quick drabble, fluffy end, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is mad at Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicker Bicker, Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For weiweipon on Tumblr. c:

"Gavin! Come back!" Michael called as his sandy-haired boyfriend stormed ahead of him, he strode up the stairs two at a time. "Gavin, c'mon! Was it something I said?"

There was no response from the angry younger man other than a huff of breath, but really that could just be from him basically racing up the stairs. Michael struggles to keep up with him with his shorter legs, but somehow manages.

"Gavin! Come talk to me! I know you're angry but it won't help if I don't know what I fucking did! Did I say something? Do something? Or do you just think I did?" Gavin turns to glare down at the brunette from a few steps ahead. Michael sucks in a breath immediately regretting saying that. "Ok, I did something. Sorry. Can we just fucking talk already? You know I don't like it when we fight. What'd I do?"

Gavin rolls his eyes and huffs, he turns and starts storming back up the steps. "You know what you did, Michael." Gavin seethes. He rarely ever got this angry, especially at Michael. He never got this angry at Michael. But this was an exception, obviously.

"No, I obviously don't, so why don't you just fucking tell me?" Michael jumps up the few steps separating the two young men and grabs Gavin's hand to pull him to a stop. "I'm not psychic, Gavin! Just please? You know I'm a fucking idiot sometimes..."

Gavin frowns and pulls his hand from Michael's grasp. Even without the few steps Gavin was ahead of Michael, he was taller than the brunette by a few inches, now their height difference was almost funny. "I shouldn't have to tell you, Michael. It's obvious, you're just being a tosser."

"You're the one being a fucking tosser right now! I don't. Know. What. I did. Please tell me!" At the very least Michael had stopped Gavin from running up the stairs, so that's a bonus. At least he didn't have to worry from dying on the stairs. Sometimes living on the third floor of an apartment complex with no elevator was a shitty place to live.

"You completely ignored me at the bar!" Gavin whines.

"That's it? You're so angry because of that?" Michael frowns, but no. There's more.

"No, you prick! You ignored me AND you kept fucking flirting with Lindsay! Right in front of me! We're dating, Michael! Doesn't that mean a thing to you?!" Gavin wails, he was not happy, not even close. If anything he was close to tears.

"What? I..Gavin, that wasn't flirting, you moron! Lindsay and I are best friends! She's like my fucking sister! I couldn't ever date her!" Michael sighs and shakes his head. Gavin got jealous easily, and when he did he always started reading too into things.

"You seemed pretty interested in her at the bar..." Gavin pouts and crosses his arms. No, he wasn't budging from the idea implanted in his head. Michael was interested in Lindsay, that's what he thought.

"God-fucking-damnit. You just won't listen sometimes! You have no idea how much I fucking love you, do you?" The two men spend a moment glaring at each other before Michael groans and his expression softens. "Gavin. I'd follow you across the world if that's what I had to do to be with you. If you ever decided to stay in England one day, you know what I'd do? I'd fucking move over there with you. You know why? Because you're a shitty person and so am I and for some godforsaken reason we met and we're obviously meant to be together. Because I fucking love you with all my goddamn heart and sometimes you're such a British prick and I just want to kiss the fuck out of you sometimes. That's why. That's fucking why I'll never look at another person like I look you." Michael huffs as the rage he was starting to feel slowly leaks out.

Gavin deflates and glances around nervously. Yes they were in a stairwell and really there was nothing to look at but looking anywhere but at Michael right now sounded like a good idea. Gavin suddenly felt really hot in the cool stairwell, like the little area around him went up a couple dozen degrees. Michael loved him. Michael Vincent Jones loves Gavin David Free. The sandy-haired Brit shifts nervously from foot to foot, he never imagined anything like this would happen. No one had really loved him. Not ever. And to be honest he never expected it. Who could love him? He was an idiot, and a troll. He constantly bothered others, was annoying and selfish and such a clumsy mess. He tripped over nothing for fuck's sake!

"Shit, Gavin. I'm sorry ok. I didn't...no, I do mean everything I just said. Don't you fucking doubt that for one damn second. But...I don't expect you to say it back. Don't worry. I just...you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're one of my best and closest friends, and you're so much more. I can't fucking lose you because I'm an idiot and an asshole. I don't care if you never say it back, take your time. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to." Michael manages a smile and Gavin nods his understanding. The two smile at each other for a moment.

Gavin didn't have to say it back. That relieved him in some odd way, not having to commit to such an intense feeling that he wasn't even sure he felt yet. Feelings were such a shit thing, they were like trying to read a dictionary in some bullshit language you've never even heard of before. Yes, he cared deeply for Michael and he'd probably follow the brunette across the world too, but was that love? Did you do that when you were in love? Gavin didn't know. Feelings were shit. But hey, he'd have time to figure it out.

Gavin smiles at Michael, a full-on grin on his face. He leans down and pecks Michael's lips. "Thank's Michael. You have no idea how much that means to me."

Michael grins back at him. "No problem. You're my idiot, so I kinda have to take care if you. You're my boy. But you're also fucking tall and these shit stairs aren't helping." Michael huffs and walks up the stairs until he's two steps above Gavin, being about the same height now. "I can't fucking kiss you right like that." He growls in that playfully loving way he does before he's wrapping his arms around Gavin's neck and kissing the Brit silly. It makes Gavin dizzy how he kisses him.

It's strange, how Gavin can't say he loves him, but he could definitely imagine spending the rest of his life with Michael Jones. There's not a doubt in his mind that he can't.


End file.
